


Dawca

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [101]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Past Mpreg, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>glass-green-eye: Louis bardzo pragnie mieć dziecko jednak ma wielka niechęć do alf. Zgłasza sie wiec do banku nasienia (?) i dostaje to po co przyszedł. Po parunastu latach mały Lou chce poznać drugiego tatusia. Larry zakochuje sie od pierwszego wejrzenia :) wiem ze w a/b/o potrzebny jest knot do zajścia w ciąże, ale może można to jakoś ominąć? Pozdrawiam :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawca

\- Chcę poznać swojego drugiego tatę!  
Louis domyślał się, że ten moment może nadejść, jednak to nie pomogło mu się przygotować na tę chwilę. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi odłożył na kuchenny blat miskę, w której mieszał masę na ciasto i odwrócił się w kierunku syna, napotykając jego zielone tęczówki. Odziedziczył je po swoim drugim ojcu, zresztą można było powiedzieć, że 13-letni alfa był, był młodszą kopią swojego drugiego ojca. Tak przynajmniej przypuszczał Louis, nigdy nie widział alfy, dzięki któremu miał Davida. Po szatynie miał jedynie długie rzęsy i drobny nos.   
\- Czemu tak nagle? – próbował grać na zwłokę, aby jak najdłużej odciągać rozmowę, która i tak go czekała.   
\- Wcale nie nagle – David podszedł do stolika, zajmując jedno z krzeseł – Już od dawna o tym myślałem. Tatusiu, nie jestem już małym dzieckiem. Wszyscy znajomi mają dwoje rodziców, a ja, nawet nie wiem, kim jest. Kocham cię i wiem, że starasz się jak możesz, jednak potrzebuję dwójki rodziców, chce poznać tatę.   
\- David – westchnął ciężko, opadając na drugie krzesło – To nie jest takie proste.   
\- Czemu? Czy coś się stało? Czy on cię skrzywdził? – dopytywał, chcąc zrozumieć, dlaczego Louis nigdy nie mówił o jego ojcu.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Po prostu…nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć. Boję się, jak zareagujesz – w jego niebieskich tęczówkach pojawił się lekki strach.  
\- Martwisz mnie – widział niepokój na twarzy syna.  
\- Chodzi o to, że ja nie znam twojego ojca. Ja…nigdy nie chciałem alfy, ale bardzo pragnąłem dziecka. Właśnie dlatego, zgłosiłem się do banku nasienia…  
Matka Louisa nie miała szczęścia do alf. Pierwszy alfa Jay i tym samym jego ojciec zostawił ich, niedługo po narodzinach szatyna. Na szczęście nie byli związani, więc nie było problemu ze złamaniem połączenia. Przez kilka lat kobieta sama zmagała się z wychowaniem syna, a przez jej życie przewijało się wiele mężczyzn, jednak żaden nie chciał się połączyć z kobietą, ani zaopiekować się szatynem, dopóki nie poznała Marka. Był naprawdę miłym alfą, traktował Louisa jak własnego syna i uszczęśliwiał jego matkę. Szatyn miał 5 lat, kiedy wzięli ślub i związali się ze sobą. Później na świecie zaczęły pojawiać się młodsze siostry Louisa. Przez kilka pierwszych lat było naprawdę dobrze. Niestety z czasem zaczęły się kłótnie, ciche dni, aż doszło do zdrady. Mark znalazł sobie inną omegę. Louis miał 15 lat, kiedy Jay i Mark się rozwiedli, przerywając połączenie. Tomlinson do dziś pamięta, jak zrozpaczona była kobieta. To wtedy szatyn podjął decyzję, że nie chce alfy. Nie raz widział płacz matki, po tym jak została porzucona przez mężczyznę i on nie chciał tego przeżyć. Nie ufał alfom.   
Jednak pomimo swojego nastawienia do alf, Louis pragnął dziecko. Długo się zastanawiał nad tym jak to zrobić i czy w ogóle to dobry pomysł (inni mogli różnie zareagować na ciężarnego omegę, bez znaku związania). Jednak, kiedy dostał zapewnienie od rodziny, że będą go wspierać, w końcu w wieku 19 lat udał się do banku nasienia. Pamiętał, że długo szukał tego odpowiedniego dawcy, aż w końcu znalazł. Nie musiał się dwa razy zastanawiać. Wybrał 20-latka, o zielonych oczach, ciemnych kręconych włosach i dołeczkach w policzkach. Wtedy był studentem prawa, z grupą przyjaciół miał zespół, w którym śpiewał oraz uwielbiał grać w golfa i koszykówkę. Nie wydawał się jakiś niezwykły, jednak Louis czuł, że to powinien być on. Kilka tygodni później dowiedział się, że spodziewa się upragnionego maleństwa. Różnie znosił ciążę, raz lepiej raz gorzej, jednak nigdy nie żałował swojej decyzji (nawet, kiedy słyszał plotki krążące na jego temat). Od samego początku kochał swoje dziecko i żadne plotki, czy wyśmiewanie się nie zmieniło tego i nie zmieni. David był jego całym szczęściem i jedynym alfą, którego akceptował, którego kochał.   
\- Czyli, że co? – widział zdenerwowanie na twarzy nastolatka – Jestem dzieckiem z próbówki.  
\- Nie – natychmiast zaprzeczył, kręcąc głową – Nie powinieneś tak o tym myśleć.  
\- A jak? Powiedz mi co mam o tym myśleć?  
\- David – chwycił dłonie chłopca i poczuł się trochę lepiej, kiedy chłopak ich nie zabrał – To, że nie zostałeś poczęty, tak jak powinno to być, nie znaczy, że jesteś gorszy bądź inny. Rozumiesz? Jesteś taki jak każdy inny.  
\- Co z tego, skoro nie mogę nawet poznać własnego ojca! – warknął, jednak uspokoił się trochę, widząc poczucie winy i łzy w oczach Louisa – On nawet nie wie, że ja istnieję. Może mam rodzeństwo. W ogóle myśl, że on może mieć inne dzieci z kimś innym, jest…dziwna. To…nie ja potrzebuję czasu, to…jest popieprzone – dodał już ciszej. Wstał od stołu i wyszedł z kuchni.   
Louis tak bardzo chciał z nim porozmawiać, wytłumaczyć, ale wiedział, że David w tej chwili potrzebuje czasu. Czuł się potwornie. Wiedział, że kiedyś nadejdzie moment, gdy jego syn będzie chciał poznać drugiego ojca, jednak nigdy nie myślał, że chłopak tak to przyjmie. Nigdy nie spojrzał na tą sytuację, tak jak widział to nastolatek. Czuł jak po jego ciele rozchodzi się poczucie winy, chociaż tak naprawdę nie zrobił nic złego. Bo jak danie komuś nowego życia, może być postrzegane jako coś złego.   
Otarł łzę, która wypłynęła z jego oka. Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów, aby się uspokoić i podniósł od stołu, wracając do pracy.  
*****  
Od kilku dni męczyła go rozmowa z Davidem. Co prawda ich stosunki były już lepsze, oboje się przeprosili i było jak dawniej, jednak to, co powiedział jego syn, nie dawało mu spokoju. Wiedział, że nastolatkowi bardzo zależy, aby poznać drugiego ojca. To mogło być ciężkie, wręcz niemożliwe do wykonania, jednak postanowił spróbować, jeśli tylko miałoby to uszczęśliwić jego dziecko.   
Usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi, co oderwało go od czytania książki. Podniósł się z kanapy i ruszył do holu. Otworzył drzwi, za którymi tak jak się spodziewał był jego przyjaciel Niall. Irlandzki beta z farbowanymi na blond włosami, niebieskimi oczami i szerokim uśmiecham.  
\- Niall, dzięki, że przyszedłeś – odsunął się, robiąc miejsce dla blondyna, aby mógł wejść do mieszkania.   
\- Lou, wiesz, że to żaden problem – przytulił mocno szatyna, po czym od razu skierował się do kuchni – Zresztą dawno nie wiedziałem mojego chrześniaka. Gdzie on właściwie jest?  
Louis i Niall poznali się, kiedy szatyn zdecydował się na dziecko. Blondyn pracowała i dalej pracuje w banku nasienia, do którego się udał. To z nim omega rozmawiał na temat sztucznego zapłodnienia. Horan bardzo mu pomógł podczas podejmowania decyzji, udzielił informacji, jak wygląda cała procedura i chętnie odpowiadał na wszelkie pytania i wątpliwości, jakie miał Louis. Szybko złapali wspólny język i niedługo później zostali przyjaciółmi.  
\- Jest u Toma, ale powinien wrócić w ciągu godziny – wyjaśnił, podchodząc do blatu, podczas gdy irlandczyk zajął miejsce przy kuchennym stole. Sięgnął po czajnik, który zapełnił wodą i postawił na gazie. Czekając aż woda się zagotuje, przygotował kubki z torebkami herbaty i postawił przed przyjacielem cukierniczkę, wiedząc, że nie wypije on gorzkiej. Przez cały czas toczyli przyjacielską rozmowę o tym, co wydarzyło się u nich od dnia, gdy się ostatni raz widzieli.   
\- No, to teraz mów co się dzieje. Dlaczego tak bardzo ci zależało, abyśmy jak najszybciej się spotkali? – zapytał wprost, gdy tylko Louis zajął wolne miejsce, a na stole leżały dwa kubki herbaty. Niall nigdy nie owijał w bawełnę, zawsze był bezpośredni.   
\- Chodzi o Davida – westchnął, wpatrując się w parę unoszącą nad kubkiem.   
\- Coś się stało? – kątem oka zauważył, jak blondyn marszczy brwi w zaniepokojeniu.  
\- Pytał się mnie o drugiego ojca – wyprostował się na krześle.  
\- Oh – wyrwało się z ust Nialla, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zmieszanie – I co mu powiedziałeś?  
\- Prawdę. Nie był zbyt szczęśliwy.  
\- Domyślam się – skinął głową, potwierdzając tym swoje słowa, że rozumie – I co planujesz?  
\- Chcę go odnaleźć – odpowiedział, znacząco spoglądając na przyjaciela.   
\- Nie – odpowiedział natychmiast, rozumiejąc co ma na myśli Tomlinson – Wiesz, że nie mogę.  
\- Wiem Ni, ale ta sprawa nie daje mi spokoju. Proszę pomóż mi dowiedzieć się kim jest ten alfa.   
\- Louis, nie bez powodu nie podajemy nazwisk i adresów tych ludzi – czuł się niezręcznie. Z jednaj strony nie wolno mu było tego robić. Mógł stracić pracę, a na klinikę sprowadzić kłopoty, ale z drugiej strony widział jak Louisowi bardzo na tym zależy, to było dla jego chrześniaka.  
\- Rozumiem i obiecuję, że nie powiem mu skąd mam te informację. Tylko proszę, pomóż mi.  
\- W porządku, ale nikomu nie wolno ci o tym wspomnieć.  
\- Dziękuję Ni – uśmiechnął się szeroko, rzucając na przyjaciela, aby go uścisnąć.   
\- Już dobrze, tylko będę potrzebował jego numer, który nadała mu klinika.   
\- Oczywiście – przytaknął i popędził do sypialni, gdzie trzymał teczkę z wszystkimi ważnymi dokumentami.   
*****  
Tak bardzo tego chciał, ale teraz, gdy był tutaj, nie był pewny, czy podjął dobrą decyzje. Co jeśli ma on rodzinę? W końcu jest teraz 34-letnim prawnikiem, posiadający własną, dobrze prosperującą, kancelarię adwokacją. Dziwne by było, gdyby ciągle był samotny. Zresztą, nawet jeśli jakimś cudem dalej jest niezwiązanym alfą, niekoniecznie będzie chciał poznać swoje dziecko. Przecież był świadomy, jak to wszystko działa, kiedy zgłaszał się na dawcę.   
Raz kozie śmierć.   
Wziął głęboki wdech, powoli wypuszczając powietrze i pokonując kilka schodków wszedł do budynku, gdzie znajdowała się kancelaria Harry’ego Stylesa. Znajdując się w holu, który służył również za poczekalnię, pierwsze co dostrzegł to długi kontuar, za którym siedziała kobieta, za pewne sekretarka. Jej brązowe oczy, wpatrywały się w mężczyznę, który stał po drugiej stronie. Był odwrócony tyłem, więc jedyne co szatyn mógł dostrzec, to ciemne długie włosy, skręcające się na końcach, długie nogi i drogi, idealnie dopasowany garnitur. Słyszał ich przyciszone głos.   
Zbliżył się do nich i dopiero wtedy zwrócił na siebie uwagę kobiety, która się z nim przywitała. Mężczyzna obok, zajęty jakimiś papierami nie spojrzał na szatyna.  
\- W czym mogę pomóc? – uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie.   
\- Chciałbym się spotkać z panem Stylesem – jego głos odrobinę drżał, a on czuł jak coraz bardziej nad jego ciałem zaczynały przejmować władzę nerwy.   
\- A jest pan umówiony? – kątem oka kobieta zerknęła na mężczyznę, który stał obok Louisa.   
\- Nie, ale to dość ważne dla mnie – gorliwie zapewniał kobietę, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie kazała mu umówić się na konkretny termin – Nie zajmę mu dużo czasu.  
\- Przykro mi, ale…  
\- W porządku Meg – niski głos rozbrzmiał i pochodził od mężczyzny stojącego obok Louisa – Mam chwilę czasu, więc mogę go poświęcić naszemu uroczemu gościowi.  
Szatyn w końcu na niego spojrzał i…nie miał wątpliwości, że to ojciec Davida. Był wyższy od szatyna, miał mocno zarysowaną szczękę, ciemne loki opadały na jego szerokie ramiona, a zielone, błyszczące oczy wpatrywały się w Louisa. Był cholernie przystojnym alfą i Tomlinson czuł jak na jego policzki wkrada się spory rumieniec, a serce zaczyna mocniej bić.  
\- Harry Styles – wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, którą Louis uścisnął.  
\- L-Louis Tomlinson – przeklął się w myślach, że jego głos zadrżał.  
\- W takim razie zapraszam do mojego gabinetu – wskazał dłonią na drzwi, po przeciwnej stronie i podążył tam razem z Louisem.  
Pomieszczeni było utrzymane głównie w brązie i beżu, z dużym oknem, przez które wpadało światło. Zajął fotel, który wskazał mu alfa i cierpliwie czekał, aż ten obejdzie biurko i zasiądzie po drugiej stronie.   
\- Dlaczego tak uroczy omega jest nie związany? – uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, puszczając oczko do szatyna. Louis spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany i odrobinę zszokowany bezpośredniością prawnika. Skąd on wiedział, że Louis był sam? Jakby czytając mu w myślach, kędzierzawy wskazał na odsłonięty kawałek skóry, gdzie powinien znajdować się znak połącznie.  
\- Oh – przyłożył dłoń do tego miejsca – Tak jakoś wyszło – mruknął czując, jak się rumieni – Zawsze tak flirtujesz z klientami? – spytał nieśmiało.  
\- Tylko, gdy są tak uroczy jak ty – odparł szczerze, na co szatyn poczuł jak teraz cała jego twarz płonie. Zaraz skarcił siebie w myślach, bo jako przeciwnik posiadania alf, nie powinien tak reagować. Jednak nic nie poradził, że ten mężczyzna tak na niego działał. Dyskretnie zerknął na jego lewą dłoń i kiedy nie dostrzegł obrączki odrobinę odetchnął, chociaż to nie oznaczało, że nikogo nie ma – Teraz może przejdźmy do konkretów – zaproponował, wygodniej rozsiadając się na swoim fotelu.  
\- Um…tak – podrapał się niezręcznie po policzku – Nie bardzo wiem, jak to powiedzieć.   
\- Po prostu, jestem tutaj, aby pomóc, więc muszę wiedzieć jak najwięcej – posłał mu zachęcający uśmiech.  
\- Tak, tylko…tu nie chodzi i pomoc prawniczą.  
\- Nie bardzo rozumiem – zmarszczył brwi.  
\- No dobrze, postaram się powiedzieć wprost – wziął głębszy wdech, nim kontynuował – Mój syn chce się poznać – wypalił. Widząc zdezorientowanie na twarzy kędzierzawego kontynuował – Chodzi o to…jak już zauważyłeś, nie mam alfy, jednak mam 13-letniego syna. Bardzo chciałem mieć dziecko, więc udałem się do banku nasienia – teraz zauważył, jak na twarzy Stylesa powoli pojawiało się zrozumienie – Wiem, że dawcy są anonimowi i nie powinienem tego robić, ale David bardzo chciał poznać drugiego ojca. Dlatego postanowiłem cię odnaleźć.   
\- Oh…? – tylko tyle w tej chwili mogło wydostać się z jego ust.   
\- Wiem, że nie spodziewałeś się tego i możesz pomyśleć, że próbuję cię wrobić w dziecko. Jednak jeśli chcesz mogę pokazać ci twoją kartę z danymi i zdjęcie Davida, jest bardzo podobny do ciebie. Nic nie chcę od ciebie, do niczego nie zobowiązuję, po prostu…spotkaj się z moim synem…proszę.  
Z ostatnimi słowami zapanowała w pomieszczeniu cisza. Harry siedział sztywno na swoim miejscu, jego twarz jak i oczy niczego nie wyrażały, z kolei Louis nie miał pojęcia co powinien teraz zrobić. Powinien zostać i poczekać na jakąś reakcję, czy uciec? A może zostawić jakieś namiary na siebie, z nadzieją, że Styles się odezwie, i wyjść. Był już bliski zrealizowania tej ostatniej opcji, kiedy alfa w końcu dał znaki życia.   
\- Więc – przerwał, aby odchrząknąć – chcesz, abym spotkał się z twoim synem. To znaczy z moim synem też?   
\- Um…tak – przytaknął, widząc jak prawnik się relaksuje.   
\- W porządku – odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami, czym zaskoczył Louisa.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Tak – potwierdził – To nie tak, że spodziewałam się, że kiedyś przyjdzie ktoś do mnie mówiąc, że chce, aby spotkał się z jego dzieckiem, które ma dzięki mnie. Jednak nie raz zastanawiałem się, czy ktoś skorzystał z mojego nasienia i jeśli tak, to jakie są teraz te dzieciaki. Chętnie poznam…  
\- Davida – przypomniał mu Louis.  
\- Tak, chętnie poznam Davida.  
\- Bardzo dziękuję – szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy szatyna, a stres i niepokój już dawno zniknął, jednak chwilę później zmarszczył brwi – Ale…twoja omega, nie będzie mieć nic przeciwko? – chociaż miał swoje podejrzenia, wolał się upewnić.  
\- Nie mam nikogo – zapewnił Tomlinsona – Więc nie musisz się o to martwić.  
\- W porządku – skinął głową – W takim razie – sięgnął po małą karteczkę, która leżała z boku biurka, i długopis, po czym zaczął coś na niej pisać – To mój numer, daj znać, kiedy będziesz mieć czas i umówimy się na spotkanie.  
*****  
Dwa dni później odbyło się ich pierwsze spotkanie. Louis był zestresowany, jednak nie wiedział czym bardziej. Tym, że David pozna swojego drugiego ojca, czy tym, że to on ponownie spotka Stylesa. Nie ukrywał, że Harry go oczarował i był pierwszym alfą, dla którego serce Louisa mocniej zabiło. David widział zdenerwowanie swojego taty i w ogóle tego nie rozumiał. Szatyn chcąc zrobić mu niespodziankę, nie powiedział o spotkaniu.   
Uznali, że pierwsze spotkanie powinno odbyć się w miejscu, gdzie David będzie czuł się najlepiej, dlatego Louis zaprosił kędzierzawego na kolację. Długo zastanawiał się co zrobić, ostatecznie zdecydował się na spaghetti z owocami morza (od aut. oglądanie Masterchefa podczas pisania robi swoje :P). Miotał się po kuchni, co chwilę coś wypadało mu z rąk, dlatego odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy skończył gotować i okazało się, że wyszło mu smaczne.   
W punkt o 18.00 zadzwonił dzwonek i Louis praktycznie rzucił się do drzwi, byle tylko David nie otworzył ich pierwszy. Zatrzymał się normując oddech i wygładzając koszulkę, nim pociągnął za klamkę. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na alfę, który stał naprzeciwko niego, aby jego serce zaczęło szybciej bić, a nogi zrobiły się miękkie.   
\- Dobry wieczór, Louis – przywitał się, posyłając szatynowi zniewalający uśmiech.   
\- Hej – odsunął się, robiąc przejście dla kędzierzawego – Zapraszam.  
Harry wszedł do środka i poczekał, aż szatyn zamknie drzwi za nimi.   
\- Proszę – wyciągnął w kierunku omegi pakunek – Nie wiedziałem, co przynieść, więc kupiłem wino.  
\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział, wyciągając butelkę z torebki – Nie musiałeś, ale to bardzo miłe. Będzie pasować do kolacji.  
\- Właśnie czuję jakieś smakowite zapachy – stwierdził – Mogę wiedzieć, co to?  
\- Spaghetti z owocami morza – ruszył do kuchni, a kędzierzawy podążył za nim.  
\- Uwielbiam, to jedno z moich ulubionych dań – poinformował, czym zaskoczył szatyna.  
\- Naprawdę? – schował wino do lodówki, aby się chłodziło do czasu, aż wszystko będzie gotowe – David również je uwielbia, właśnie dlatego postanowiłem to ugotować.   
\- Moja krew – zaśmiał się alfa – Tak w ogóle, kiedy go poznam?  
\- Za moment. Usiądź na kanapie, a ja go zawołam – poinformował go i udał się do pokoju syna – David – młody alfa siedział przy biurku i coś skrobał w swoim notatniku – chodź do salonu, chcę ci kogoś przedstawić – powiedział z uśmiechem i zauważył, że swoimi słowami zaintrygował syna.  
\- Nie mów, że w końcu sobie kogoś znalazłeś – wstał z krzesła i ruszył do wyjścia.  
\- A ty tylko o jednym – przekręcił oczami.  
\- Co poradzę, że chciałbym, abyś w końcu kogoś miał. Chcę po prostu, abyś był szczęśliwy – burknął.  
\- I jestem kochanie – pocałował chłopaka w policzek i ruszył do salonu – Chodź.  
Harry siedział na kanapie. Jego postawa był wyprostowana, a dłonie trzymał na kolanach. Wzrok miał utkwiony w zdjęciach, które widział na ścianie obok niego. Kiedy tylko zauważył Louisa i Davida, podniósł się z kanapy.  
\- David, chciałbym ci przedstawić Harry’ego…twojego ojca.  
*****  
Kiedy Louis przedstawił nastolatkowi Harry'ego, chłopak stał osłupiały, kompletnie nie reagując. Zachowywał się dokładnie tak jak Styles, kiedy szatyn mu o wszystkim powiedział. Dopiero po chwili na jego twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech i rzucił się na kędzierzawego. Chwilę później siedzieli obok siebie na kanapie, pochłonięci rozmową. Jak się okazało mieli ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Louis przyglądał się temu obrazkowi z szerokim uśmiechem. Widział jak szczęśliwy był David, więc i on był szczęśliwy.  
Korzystając z okazji, że dwie alfy nie zwracały na niego uwagi, wycofał się do kuchni, aby dokończyć posiłek i 20 minut później siedzieli przy stole jedząc wspólnie posiłek. Louis nie potrafił oderwać od nich wzroku dostrzegając pełno podobieństw, nie tylko w wyglądzie, ale i zachowaniu, np. dostrzegł, że oboje wysuwają język, kiedy jedli, albo nie pili w trakcie posiłki, tylko dopiero, kiedy skończyli jeść czy najpierw wyjadali owoce morza, a dopiero później makaron. Był zaskoczony, jak dwie osoby, które po raz pierwszy się widzą są tak do siebie podobne w zachowaniu.  
Po kolacji, Harry i David ponownie udali się do salonu, z kolei Louis został, aby posprzątać. Pozostała dwójka chciała mu pomóc, ale Louis uznał, że skoro to ich pierwsze spotkanie, powinni z tego korzystać.  
Szatyn szybko uwinął się w kuchni i dołączył do reszty, przynosząc im kubki z herbatą.  
Spotkanie, jak i cały wieczór, było bardzo udane. Szatyn nie mógł oderwać wzroku od alf. Widział ich podekscytowanie na twarzach, szerokie uśmiechy i błyszczące oczy. Miał wrażenie, że David zacznie skakać po kanapie i piszczeć jak nastolatka, kiedy Harry zaproponował mu wyjście na najbliższy mecz koszykówki.  
*****  
Po pierwszym spotkaniu Davida i Harry'ego, było drugie, trzecie i kolejne. W większości z nich, uczestniczył również Louis. Nastolatek nie miał problemy z nazywaniem Stylesa tatą, z kolei alfa uwielbiał chwalić się swoim synem. Nie minęło wiele czasu, jak Harry oznajmił, że chciałby uznać Davida, jako swoje dziecko, z czym szatyn nie miał żadnych oporów. Miał słabość do kędzierzawego, a jeśli to miało uszczęśliwić jego syna, nie miał nic przeciwko.  
*****  
Louis krzątał się po kuchni, co jakiś czas wyglądając przez okno. Dzisiaj Harry zabrał Davida na całodniową wycieczkę. Domyślał się, że będą zmęczeni i głodni jak wrócą, dlatego przygotowywał dla nich posiłek.  
W końcu usłyszał zgrzyt zamka i po mieszkaniu roznosiły się głosy, które bardzo dobrze znał. Chwilę później ujrzał Davida i Harry'ego.  
\- Jakie zapachy - młody alfa, zaciągnął się przyjemnym zapachem, który roznosił się w kuchni - Umieram z głodu - oznajmił.  
\- W takim razie leć myć ręce i zaraz wracaj - nim Louis dokończył zdanie, chłopaka już nie było.  
\- Jak się bawiliście - zwrócił się do Harry'ego, który ciągle stał w wejściu do kuchni.  
\- Jak zawsze świetnie - uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując swoje dołeczki – Uwielbiam spędzać z nim czas. Ale teraz jestem wykończony.  
\- Domyślam się - skinął głową - Zostaniesz na kolacji?  
\- Nie chce przeszkadzać – odpowiedział.  
\- Co ty mówisz? – machnął ręką, podchodząc do kuchenki, aby wyłączyć ogień pod garnkiem z sosem – Nawet nie wiem, dlaczego cię o to pytam. Sam powinieneś wiedzieć, aby umyć ręce i wracać do stołu – zerknął przez ramię, posyłając szeroki uśmiech kędzierzawemu. Harry stał w miejscu, nie umiejąc oderwać wzroku od omegi. – Na co czekasz – zaśmiał się szatyn, wybudzając alfę z transu.  
*****  
\- Jestem zmęczony – mruknął David, leżąc na kanapie z głową na kolanach Louisa. Szatyn przeczesywał dłonią jego loki, z delikatnym uśmiechem obserwując twarz syna.  
Po kolacji, rozsiedli się w salonie, chcąc spędzić jeszcze trochę czasu razem. W telewizji leciała jakaś komedia.   
\- Myślę, że czas spać – zasugerował omega – Jutro masz szkołę – przypomniał mu.  
David jęknął niezadowolony, jednak podniósł się z kanapy. Pożegnał się z Harrym, upewniając się, że tak jak kędzierzawy obiecywał, w piątek odbierze go ze szkoły i pojadą na gokarty. Następnie pocałował Louisa w policzek i udał się do swojego pokoju. Chwilę później, Harry podniósł się ze swojego miejsca.   
\- Też już będę się zbierał – stwierdził, na co szatyn skinął głową, dając znać, że rozumie. Chociaż w rzeczywistości nie chciał, aby alfa już wychodził. Uwielbiał z nim rozmawiać i spędzać czas. Uwielbiał, kiedy oczy kędzierzawego błyszczały, gdy na niego patrzył, uwielbiał jego uśmiech, uwielbiał jego głos oraz to jak jest opiekuńczy, nie tylko względem ich syna, ale i Louisa.   
Tomlinson podążył za alfą, chcąc go odprowadzić.   
\- Louis – zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, odwracając w kierunku omegi – Tak sobie pomyślałem… – nagle na jego twarzy pojawiło się zdenerwowanie wymieszane z niepewnością – Może moglibyśmy iść w sobotę na kolację.  
\- Jasne – zgodził się. Nie rozumiał, tylko dlaczego Harry był tak zestresowany. Przecież to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy wyszliby gdzieś w trójkę.  
\- Um…chyba źle mnie zrozumiałeś – zaczął wyjaśniać, niezręcznie przestępując z nogi na nogę – Mam na myśli tylko ciebie i mnie, ja…zapraszam cię na randkę.   
\- Oh… - serce omegi mocniej zabiło. Chociaż chciał tego, nie spodziewał się, że kiedyś się doczeka. Myślał, że alfa widzi w nim tylko rodziciela ich syna.  
\- Już dawno chciałem to zrobić, właściwie od chwile, gdy po raz pierwszy pojawiłeś się w mojej kancelarii. Ale nie byłem pewny, czy też będziesz tego chciał. Dłużej jednak nie mogłem wytrzymać. Musiałem się spytać. Zrozumiem, jeśli odmówisz, w ogóle, co ja sobie myślałem. Zapomnij – odwrócił się, chcąc wyjść, jednak zatrzymała go dłoń szatyna, która chwyciła jego nadgarstek.  
\- Harry, chętnie z tobą pójdę – uśmiechnął się, chcąc w ten sposób potwierdzić swoje słowa.  
\- Louis, jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz. Jeśli robisz to tylko po to, aby nie było pomiędzy nami dziw…  
\- Harry – przerwał słowotok Stylesa – Chcę z tobą wyjść, naprawdę.  
\- W takim razie się cieszę – w policzkach pojawiły się delikatne dołeczki, kiedy na jego usta wstąpił uśmiech pełen ulgi – Więc, sobota o 20?  
\- Idealnie – przytaknął, przygryzając wargę.  
\- Świetnie – pochylił się i złożył lekki pocałunek w kąciku ust omegi. Szatyn miał wrażenie, jakby jego serce mogło zaraz wyskoczyć z piersi – Dobranoc Lou.  
\- Dobranoc Harry.


End file.
